Jealousy
by Kiki Lelsissia
Summary: Who knew being jealous could actually get you somewhere good? Well, most of the time it doesn't, but for me it did this time. AU. Sora/Riku. Yuffie/Kairi.


Jealousy

By Kiki Lelsissia

Rated T to be safe.

AU. Slash. Sora/Riku and Yuffie/Kairi.

Disclaimer: I wrote fanfiction to cheer myself up. Too bad I don't own it.

First person perspective - Kairi narrating.

* * *

I guess it all started the other day. Wait, let me explain a little more. See, Sora and I have been friends for years. Practically since we were born. I jokingly call him my parents' second child. Once he came over to my house, walked in, and yelled that he was home. We're that close.

About a month ago he told me he was bi. I was okay with it, I mean, I'm not exactly straight myself. My problem started four days ago…

Sora invited me over to his house for a sleepover with another friend, Riku. We only met Riku once we entered high school, Sora met him first. Anyway, I sleep over at Sora's all the time, so I said sure, why not.

They were flirting the entire night. Only, me being me, I mostly ignored it. Or blocked it out, your choice. Heh. We were watching TV, and Sora was pretty much lying on Riku's lap. To make a long story short, (because I don't feel like telling it), we ended up telling each other that we were all "not-straight". Sora's term, not mine. But that wasn't when it all started, exactly. Am I confusing you? Sorry… I'll get to the point.

Sora came up to me yesterday and just told me out of nowhere, that he was in love. He then proceeded to explain that he had a crush on Riku. During the weekend, after the sleepover had ended, he had confessed to Riku. Riku apparently liked him back, and now they were together. Only problem is, Riku's mom's one of those types who thinks being gay or bi is just a phase. As if. If from birth to death is a phase, then I believe her. So, Riku lives with his mom. His parents divorced when he was young. The dad lives far away. So Sora and Riku had to keep it a secret that they were dating. Guess who's help they enlisted? That's right, mine.

So I'm jealous of my oldest friend. I won't say best, because _that_ title is reserved for someone else.

So I haven't known my best friend for 15 years, whatever. I've only known her for five years. What matters is that in five years I know as much about her as I do about Sora. Now, rewind four years.

Me in seventh grade. Sora and I weren't that close then, we didn't really talk. At this point, I've known my best friend, Yuffie, for one year. Though I don't know it yet, I have a crush on her.

Fast forward a year. Sudden realizations galore. Yuffie tells us she's bi. She just suddenly realized, apparently. Now, this is becoming a problem for me. I'm slowly realizing that I don't want to be just friends with her, if you know what I mean.

Fast forward a year. Now I'm in high school. Things just got too awkward between Yuffie and me, especially when I told her I liked near the end of eighth grade. So I switched schools. Sora switched with me, as he hated our middle school just as much as I did.

Fast forward another year. Sora has officially obtained oldest friend status. And, guess what, I'm still not over Yuffie. Three years later. Only other thing noteworthy that year is that Sora and I met Riku.

Now we're in junior year. And now we're back to the beginning… the sleepover that changed it all.

So I'm feeling really uncomfortable. Sora used me. Yeah, ultra-oblivious Sora used me. He _used_ me. I didn't notice at the time. But what can I do? I've never been able to get mad at Sora. So I just keep my feelings to myself.

Then Sora asks me if I'd be willing to go to the movies with him and Riku over the weekend so it wouldn't seem like a date.

First, I have work this weekend. On the day in question, I work seven hours. There's no way I'm going to have enough energy to do that. Besides… I'm jealous of them. Sora has what I can't.

You're confused? Fine, I'll explain. Sora falls for his best friend, and now they're dating. I fall for my best friend, she doesn't return the feelings, and four years later I'm still not over it.

Somehow I ended up going to the movies with Sora and Riku anyway… It's the puppy eyes. I can never avoid them.

-X-

Halfway through the movie, I bail. Sora and Riku aren't doing anything inappropriate, it's just I feel too weird being around them. That's why I'd tried to avoid them during school. I don't feel awkward around them if they aren't there. So I whisper to Sora that I'm heading to the bathroom, he doesn't reply. Whatever, I don't care. So I leave the theater. But I don't head to the bathroom. Our theater is connected to our mall, so I just go over to the mall part and sit in the food court, wishing I was dead and generally being emo.

A few minutes later…

"Oh, sorry… Kairi?"

I look up.

"Hey, Yuffie. Long time no see."

"What're you doing sitting here all by yourself?"

"Sora and Riku are at the movies. I didn't feel like being the third wheel on their date anymore."

"Oh. Well, you wanna make it a double date?"

My heart starts beating a little faster. I try not to look into it too much, after all, this is just what Yuffie does. There's no way she could know I still like her, right? There's no way she could be doing this on purpose.

"Okay, why not?" I laugh.

-X-

A half hour later we're sitting back in the food court, arms loaded down with shopping bags. We went to the ice cream place, so Yuffie's sipping a shake while I eat my ice cream.

"Hey… Kairi?"

"Yeah, Yuffie?"

"You remember how in eighth grade you told me you liked me…"

I nod.

"Well, I… I know you probably don't anymore, but… I like you too. Sorry it took me so long to realize it…"

All of a sudden I laugh and Yuffie looks hurt. Then I launch myself across the table and hug her.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that."

"You-?"

"Still like you. Just as much now as I did then."

Yuffie smiles.

I smile too, a real one. Not one of those fake smiles I throw around at any other time.

"Go out with me?"

"Of course!"

-X- OWARI -X-

* * *

A/N: Okay… let me explain. This story was inspired by real life. I didn't translate it into fanfiction very well, i.e. I didn't change a thing but the names. Everything about this is my life. Oh, except the ending. That's just my little dream world.

I'm okay, I just needed to write this.

Please review.

Thanks.

-Kiki


End file.
